This application claims the priority of German Application No. 102 09 268.0 filed Mar. 1, 2002 and German Application No. 102 59 925.4 filed Dec. 20, 2002, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a drive system for a movable wing, especially for a door or a window.
German Patent Document No. DE 91 02 344 U1 shows a drive system, realized as a door closer, for automatically closing a pivoted wing, which is realized as a door wing. An energy storage device activates a displaceable piston in the door closer housing in closing direction, allowing the door to be closed by the action of the energy storage device. The closing procedure is dampened by means of a control system, which is realized as a hydraulic damper.
The damper has various sub-functions, for instance a dashpot and a so-called end position just prior to reaching the closing position. Each of these sub-functions requires a separate housing duct, as well as a separate control valve. This involves a complex manufacturing process, as well as complex adjustments on the assembled drive system.
Another disadvantage is the fact, that the damping properties of the damper, e.g. the onset of the end position, are determined by the geometrical arrangement of the corresponding duct outlet in the drive system housing. Changes of the damping properties are only possible, by changes on the piston or housing of the drive system, e.g. by exchanging them.
A further disadvantage arises from the fact, that even though the flow diameters of the damping control valves can be adjusted manually, changes of the ambient conditions, especially the ambient temperature, are, however, not adjusted. The viscosity of the damping medium, however, is dependent on its temperature, thus also changing the damping properties. In order to maintain the desired damping properties, a manual readjustment of the damping control valves is required, when temperatures change.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,111, a drive system, realized as a door closer, for automatically closing a pivoted door wing is known. It comprises a housing, wherein an output actuator, realized as a closer shaft, is pivoted. Through a transmission, realized with pinion and steering gear, the closer shaft works in combination with a piston, which can be linearly displaced within a housing, wherein e.g. a mechanical energy storage device, realized as closer spring, activates the piston in closing direction. A control system, realized as hydraulic damper, with a valve installed in an overload duct between two of the housing chambers, which are limited by the piston, is planned for dampening the closing procedure. The damper is realized in a way, that the damping of the motion of the wing in closing direction is automatically adapted to changes in the ambient temperature, by the valve having a plastic element defining the flow diameter, which changes its volume when the ambient temperature changes. The plastic element expands, when the temperature increases, thus reducing the flow diameter accordingly. This makes feasible that, independent of changes in temperature and the resulting changes in viscosity of the damping medium, a constant flow of the damping medium through the valve is guaranteed, as well as, that the damping of the closing motion is therefore independent of the temperature.
A disadvantage of the shown drive system is the fact, that even though an adjustment to the described changes in viscosity of the damping medium are secured, an automatic adjustment to other specific operating conditions, which are caused by changes of further ambient conditions, are not part of the design. For example draft inside of a building or wind, can cause the wing to not close completely, especially when the resistance of a lock catch has to be overcome, when the closed position is reached. Even though the dashpot can be set by manual adjustment of the valve, this setting will always be a compromise, because at low dashpot, which guarantees a secure closing of the wing even in draft conditions, the wing would fall heavily and with a lot of noise into the closed position, when the draft condition is not present at some point.
An object of the invention to create a drive system, which can be flexibly used for various types and sizes of wings, with an ease of assembly, and which guarantees a comfortable operation and at the same time secure closing of the wing, irrespective of any ambient conditions. In addition, the manufacturing for the drive system is intended to be low-cost.
This and other objects are achieved according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention by providing a drive system for a movable wing, especially for a door or a window, with at least one energy storage device, by whose discharge of energy the wing is moved, wherein the discharge of energy from the energy storage device can be controlled by means of a control system, wherein said control system includes an electronically controllable control element, wherein the movement of the wing is either directly or indirectly detected by a sensor, whose output signal is fed to an input of a regulating device, which controls the control element, and wherein the regulating device is realized in a way, that the control element, dependent on the movement of the wing, can be changed in its influence on the energy discharge from the energy storage device.
The control system has an electrically controllable control element, wherein the motion of the wing is directly or indirectly detected by a sensor, whose output signal is fed into an input of a regulating device, which controls the control element. The regulating device is realized in a way, that the influence of the control element on the energy discharge from the energy storage device can be changed, dependent on the motion of the wing. Thus a cycle of motion of the door drive is made possible, which is fitted to the actual motion of the wing in the meaning of a regulation.
In preferred embodiments of the drive system, the sensor detecting the motion of the wing is realized as a rotary sensor, for instance a pulse sensor or an absolute value rotary encoder. The rotary sensor can be installed at the output actuator of the door drive.
As an alternative, the motion of other components, which are gear-connected to the output actuator, e.g. a piston, which can be displaced linearly in the drive housing, may be detected. This may be done for instance by means of hall effect sensors or reed switches.
In a divergent embodiment of the drive system, instead or in addition to the detection of the output actuator motion, the swivel motion of the wing can be detected. The sensor can then be installed in the area of the axis of the door rotation and can be realized as rotary sensor. In a drive system with a sliding arm and a sliding rail, the sensor can also detect the linear movement of the sliding element in the sliding rail, for which a hall effect sensor is suitable.
As an alternative or in addition—in regards to drives filled with hydraulic medium—pressure sensors can be installed in the housing chambers of the drive housing. The detected pressures are fed into the regulating device, and are evaluated as measuring values for the operating statuses of the drive system. In a parallel detection of the wing motion and the housing chamber pressures, a highly sensitive processing of the operating statuses of the drive system is made possible and therefore rapid reactions to changes compared to set values.
Measuring the flow rate of the hydraulic medium in the duct between the housing chambers is also contemplated by certain preferred embodiments of the invention. For this purpose a sensor can be installed in this duct for detecting the flow rate. The detected flow rate is fed into a regulating device and is evaluated as a measuring value for the operating statuses of the drive system. Here too, a highly sensitive processing of the operating statuses of the drive system and therefore a rapid reaction to changes compared to set values is made possible, in a parallel detection of the output actuator motion and the flow rate,
The regulating device may include a computer device, a memory device, as well as an electrical energy storage device. The electrical energy storage device may also be realized as a replaceable battery. In preferred embodiments, the electrical energy storage device is realized as an accumulator. As an alternative, the electrical energy storage device may be realized as a capacitive energy storage device, i.e. as capacitor, for example as so-called gold-cap-capacitor. Another option for supplying power to the drive system is the employment of a fuel cell.
As an alternative or in addition, the door drive can of course be connected to a power supply network.
The output signal of the sensor, which can for instance be realized as a multi-polar rotary sensor, is fed to an input of the regulating device. Parameters for the possible operating conditions of the drive system are stored in the preferably non-aligned memory device of the drive system. In the computer device of the regulating device, the stored parameters are compared to the output signals of the sensor. In the computer device, the aperture angle setting, as well as the rate of wing motion attached to the drive system, are directly derived from these signals.
It may be planned for instance, that high rates of wing motion at high aperture angles of the wing in closing direction, are acceptable; however, that starting from a specific low aperture angle of the rate of wing motion, the rate will be decelerated to a predetermined lower value. As an alternative or in addition, it may be planned, that the dashpot—especially in doors with engaging lock catches—is reduced again or cancelled shortly before reaching the closed position, thus allowing for a reliable engagement of the lock catch. It may be planned for the opening motion, that the wing remains un-damped up to reaching a certain aperture angle, i.e. is opened solely against the force of the compressed closer springs, and that starting from this specific aperture angle, the damping of the opening motion sets on, which prevents the wing from hitting against a part of the building, e.g. a wall.
In a further embodiment of the object of the invention, a rate of motion profile of the wing may be stored in the memory device, wherein each aperture angle position of the wing is assigned an optimized rate of motion for the opening motion as well as closing motion.
This continuous profile of reference values can achieve, that the damping doesn't set on abruptly at a certain point, but that already very low deviations of the rate of motion from the stored motion profile, will result in an immediate and exact adjustment of the damping, thereby achieving a very sensitive control. A high wing opening speed may lead to a higher opening damper than a slower wing movement. On the other hand, an opening damper may be done without altogether, as necessary, when the opening motion is very slow. In addition, a compensation for environment-related changes of the motion properties of the drive system is made possible, for instance in temperature-related changes of viscosity of the damping medium.
Apart from the parameters, which are relevant for the wing motion rates, further parameters my also be stored in the memory device of the regulating device. An open-period may be defined for instance, so that the wing does not close immediately following the opening process, but only releases for closure, after the open-period has elapsed.
The control system can fully take over the functions of a traditional locking system and thus replace it. After manually opening the wing, it remains in an open-position, which can be predetermined, until the locking position is cancelled; for example by interrupting the power supply to the control element. Therefore the drive system can be used on fire protection doors, wherein a reliable closing of the wing by the drive system is secured, after a smoke detector signal is detected or after an interruption of the power supply.
The cancellation of the locking position of the wing may also be initiated by manually moving the wing in closing direction. To achieve this, a motion of the output actuator over a predetermined path can be detected—with the locking system enabled—and can be evaluated as initiating signal for canceling the locking position. As an alternative or in addition—with additional detection of the housing chamber pressure—, the increase in pressure in one of the housing chambers, which occurs when the lock is activated and wings are manually actuated, may be evaluated as initiating signal for canceling the locking position.
A further area of application of the drive system—in combination with a special freewheeling linkage—consists in the so-called “free-swing”-function. The control element locks the closer spring, similarly as in the previously described locking function in tensioned position. The linkage coupling to the output shaft of the drive system allows for a relational motion between the locked output shaft and the power transmitting linkage, so that the wing can move freely, without having to overcome the power of the closer spring, as long as the closer spring is in a locked position. Here too, the cancellation of the power supply to the control element causes a cancellation of the closer spring locking, so that the wing can be closed through the force of the spring.
The control element has to be realized in a way, that it can rapidly and exactly react to the driver signals of the regulating device. An advantageous embodiment of the control element is an electrically controllable valve, which is installed in an overload duct, which connects two housing chambers located on both sides of the piston.
The electrically controllable valve may for example be realized as a bi-stable solenoid, whose flow diameter can be regulated by clocked switching between the two positions “open” and “closed”. Depending on the ratio of the “open” and “closed”-impulses to each other, the flow mass may be set to continuously adjustable, wherein a change of flow mass can be realized very rapidly.
In a divergent embodiment, instead of a single solenoid, a valve cascade consisting of several parallel-configured valves may be installed. The valves of the valve cascade, which are preferably realized as bi-stable solenoids, can be activated individually, wherein the flow diameter of the valve cascade is higher, the more valves are open. The gradation of the realizable flow diameters is dependent on the number of the individual valves, i.e., the more valves are installed parallel to each other in the cascade, the better the fine-tuning of the gradation of the flow diameters.
As an alternative, the employment of a valve is conceivable, whose flow diameter can be continuously adjusted by means of a high-speed servo motor and remains on this respective value after the last driver signal; this means, that here, driver signals are only necessary for changing the flow diameter. The employment of other valve actuators not described here, is conceivable, if they have the appropriate properties, for example piezoelectric actuators or thermal actuators.
In a further embodiment, the control system may be realized as a brake system, so that the filling of the drive system with a damping medium may be done without, as necessary. The mechanical brake system may act on a moveable element of the drive system, for example directly on the closer shaft or on one of the braking discs, which is installed and tightened on the closer shaft, or on the piston.
In a further embodiment the control element may be realized as an electric generator. Here too, the filling of the drive system with damping medium may be done without, as necessary. During the regenerative braking action, the generator generates electrical energy, which is fed to an electrical resistor. As an alternative or in addition, the electrical energy can be fed to the energy storage device of the regulating device.
It is planned, that the electrical energy storage device is exchangeable or that it is charged through the power supply network of the building. In the latter case, the power feed—in case the drive system is mounted on the wing—may for instance occur via the power transmitting linkage. As an alternative or in addition, solar cells, which supply the electrical energy storage device with electrical energy, may be installed either on the drive system, on the wing, or stationary.
The regulating device of the drive system may also have further in- and outputs, e.g. for the connecting the drive system to a central control center. Thus, central monitoring of the operating condition of the connected drive systems, as well as any contingent intervention in the operating mode of the drive system is made possible.
A warning sensor device may be installed in the motion section of the wing, whose output signal is processed in the regulating device, and which causes a severe damping of the wing motion and if necessary complete standstill, when an obstacle is present in the motion section, which prevents the wing from crashing against the obstacle. It may be planned to integrate the warning sensor in the housing of the drive system. This has the advantage, that the evaluation of the signals of the warning sensor is performed in the regulating device of the drive system, which makes separate evaluation electronics unnecessary.
The warning sensor device may specifically secure the side closing edge of the wing, which forms a crimp and shear site, i.e. if a body part or an object gets in the area of the side closing edge while the wings are closing, the wing movement is stopped.
In addition, sensors for the ambient conditions, for instance for temperature, rain or wind, may be incorporated. Thus, the drive system can be run, while adjusted to the ambient conditions; e.g. the closing motion may be performed faster with cold ambient temperatures, rain or strong winds, than with warmer ambient temperatures, dry or no wind conditions, in order to avoid the cooling down, draft or wet conditions entering into the interior space, which is enclosed by the wings.
Already mentioned was the connection of smoke detectors, in order to close the wing with an activated locking function in case of fire. It may be planned here, that the measuring unit of the smoke detector is integrated in the housing of the drive system; this provides the advantage, that the evaluation of the signals from the measuring unit is performed in the regulating device of the drive system, which makes separate evaluation electronics for the measuring unit of the smoke detector unnecessary.
In principle, the connection of any suitable external driver element or sensor is possible, which—installed on an appropriate site of the wing or in its vicinity—are planned for canceling the locking position or for making any other change to the operating status of the drive system, e.g. door opener contact, or also authorization switches, e.g. key-operated switches, keypads, code reader or biometric sensors.
All of previously described operating parameters, which are stored in the memory device of the regulating device, may be stored already by the manufacturer. It may also be planned, that the parameters can be entered, changed and stored at any time, after the drive system is already installed. For this purpose, an interface my already exist in the regulating device, wherein the entry and/or change of the operating parameters may for example be performed via a service terminal, which needs to be connected, or via a traditional PC. For this purpose, it is not imperative, that the PC be installed in physical vicinity of the drive system, since a data transmission is also possible via the computer net from the building or the internet. If the drive system is connected to a central control center, the entry and/or change of the operating parameters may be performed from there as well. A wireless transmission for entry and/or change of operating parameters is also conceivable, wherein the regulating device must consist of a transmitter-/receiver-unit.
In an advantageous embodiment of the drive system, the interface may be realized as a bus interface, which allows for the connection of the drive system to a bus system, which is available inside the building. The previously described external sensors may also be usable in the bus, and may be connected to the regulating device via this bus interface, which reduces wiring work considerably.
It is possible as a further embodiment, to store the operating parameters, which are to be stored in the regulating device, by manually moving the wing according to the desired cycle of motion, when starting operation of the drive system, wherein the signals of the sensor, which detects the motion of the output actuator, are evaluated in the computer device and are processed into the operating parameters for the cycle of motion.
The memory device may also have a time registration device, by means of which protocols of the operating conditions of the drive system can be created. These stored protocols may be retrieved for diagnostic purposes.
A further embodiment of the drive system includes a motorized adjustment of the spring force. On the one hand, the closer spring gets support from the piston and on the other hand from a spring cup, which is displaceable in the drive housing. The spring cup is displaced by means of an electrically powered actuator, for instance an electric motor, whose spindle engages in the spring cup. As an alternative, the employment of an electrochemical actor is also conceivable. The essential aspect is, that a movement of the spring cup changes the preload of the closer spring. In combination with the previously described detection of the motion of the output actuator of the drive system, as well as the set/actual value comparison of these measured values with a stored motion profile, it is possible, to increase or reduce the force of the closer spring, as necessary.
It may be planned for instance, that when manually opening the wing, the force used in a first aperture angle section, starting from the closed position, should be as low as possible, whereby in the further opening procedure, an increase of the spring force, if necessary, even in the meaning of an opening damper which rapidly increases just before the complete open-position is reached, may be quite tolerable, or even desirable. In this case, the closer spring has a relatively low preload in the closed position of the wing, and when opening the wing, the spring—besides the forced compression by the piston movement—will be additionally compressed by the spring cup, as necessary. This additional compression may, however, also only occur, when the wing is already completely open, in order to have enough spring force for the subsequent closing cycle, or it may be planned, that the additional compression only occurs when the wing is closed by the force of the spring, especially in a case when the closing speed is lower than the set value stored in the motion profile.
The result is, that—at the lowest possible opening resistance of the wing—the maximum possible closing force is available. An important aspect in this embodiment is also, that the drive system—based on the comparison of the actual motion with the stored motion profile—is flexible and can rapidly react to variations hereof, in order to guarantee a secure closing of the wing.
It may also be planned for this embodiment, that the operating parameters are determined within the framework of the “programming”, to be performed when starting the operation of the drive system, or by entering the door parameters (e.g. dimensions and weight of the wing(s)). This allows for customized adjustment of the drive system to the door which it drives; for example, the closing force for normal operation is set in a way, that it is just sufficient to close the wing securely during normal operation. For certain emergency situations, the spring force can be increased to the highest possible value, in order to bring about an especially rapid, high-powered closing.
A further embodiment of the drive system includes a motorized opening assist. Instead of an electrically controllable valve, a hydraulic pump is installed in the overload duct. The pump is driven by an electric motor, wherein the electric motor is connected to the regulating device. If the force used in a first aperture angle, starting from the closed position, is supposed to be as low as possible, the electric motor, via the regulating device, which has detected the manual opening of the wing attached to the drive system by means of a signal from the sensor, is driven in such a way, that the hydraulic medium is transported from the housing chamber, which gets smaller in the opening cycle, into the housing chamber, which enlarges when the wings open. This leads to the development of overpressure in the latter housing chamber, which charges the piston in opening direction; therefore less force is needed for the manual opening of the wing. The activation of the pump can be done, dependent on the opening speed as well as the opening position of the wing. For this purpose—as already described repeatedly—a motion profile may be stored in the memory device of the regulating device. The electric motor of the pump will be driven, based on the comparison of the actual wing motion to the stored motion profile.
It may be planned additionally, that the pump is realized as a reversible pump, i.e. a pump, which can be operated in both flow directions. This allows for a change of direction of the electric motor of the pump, shortly before the open position of the wing is reached—again as necessary, considering the rate of wing motion—, i.e. the pump transport direction is reversed. This makes an opening damper function feasible.
In order to realize an open-position function, it may be planned additionally, to regulate the transport volume of the pump at the complete open position of the wing in such a way, that the wing is held in this position against the force of the mechanical energy storage device.
In the closing motion of the door wing, the pump acts like a turbine, i.e., the passing hydraulic medium makes the pump rotate. The electric motor works here as a regenerative brake, wherein the braking action of the regulating device is controlled based on the comparison of the actual wing motion to the stored motion profile. An “end-position”-function can be realized, by withdrawing or canceling the braking action shortly before the closed position of the wing is reached.
In case the closing speed of the door wing falls below a predetermined set value, the pump can be reversed again, so that it supports the flow of the hydraulic medium, which occurs when closing, and therefore the mechanical energy storage device within the meaning of a reliable closing of the wing.
The following applies to all examples of embodiments: Since the functions of the drive system are programmable, and since the control element can perform a multitude of functions simultaneously, the drive system can be employed in the most flexible ways. The “end-position”-function, for example, can be enabled as necessary, without the need for any changes on the mechanical construction of the drive system. A variety of additional components, such as separate locking devices, can be done without, since the control element takes over this function. In the drive housing, a multitude of hydraulic ducts can be done without, since the functions of traditional valves and hydraulic ducts for opening damper, dashpot and end-position for example, are combined in the control element.
When installing two drive systems on a two-winged door with folded-under standing wing and folded-over drive wing, it is possible, that the two drive systems communicate with each other via the electric inputs and outputs, or interface, within the meaning of a closing sequence control, so that the drive wing is blocked in a partially or completely open position, until the standing wing has reached its closed position. When starting the operation of the system, one drive system is assigned to the drive wing, and the other drive system is assigned to the standing wing, by programming them accordingly. The minimum partial open position of the drive wing is stored in the already previously described motion profile. It may be planned, that the regulating device of one drive system, for example of the standing wing drive system, takes over the “master”-function and the regulating device of the other drive system is subordinated as “slave”-regulating device. Communication between the regulating devices may occur on a wire-based or wireless basis, wherein the latter option reduces the wiring work considerably.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.